


A Little Too Late

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Derek, M/M, Sexual Content, inspired by Instagram post, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: On Instagram, the account "thehyperactivespaz" does amazing Sterek AU's. Their latest one is a favorite of mine and I asked if it was okay to do a one-shop based on it. You can find the first pic of the AU linked in the story as well as their account.------------Stiles and Derek are finally together





	A Little Too Late

[Link to A Little Too Late ](http://www.pictame.com/media/1604230257858334828_4871272704)

[thehyperactivespaz on Insta ](https://www.instagram.com/thehyperactivespaz/)

* * *

 

"D-Derek...fuck..okay...babe...I...come on babe...I gotta...go..."

"Mm? You're not making too much effort. Must not be important." Derek smirked against Stiles' neck as he kissed it.

"It's really hard to focus on anything when your hand is on my dick." Stiles deadpanned.

Derek's smirk didn't go away and he felt pleased with himself. Since this whole thing with both of them acting ridiculous and stupid, they're finally together and making up for lost time. They were cuddled into the couch with only their boxers. Stiles suspected but could never prove that Derek wanted to out-do Theo in having his wicked way with Stiles all over their apartment.

Yes they were living together now and also happily engaged. Derek still blushed whenever the Sheriff called him son, and felt sheepish whenever Parrish gave him the 'If you ever hurt my little brother' speech whenever he could. Stiles...well he was a man with little and no shame, so he would call Cora, Laura, and even Peter whenever he wanted to know more about things. Like things that are a must, things that are a do not. He prided himself in being friends with Derek for so long but they had been apart for some time and things changed...a lot.

But their day-to-day was happy...and sexy. With a lot of sex.

Scott has nightmares from the not one, not thrice, but five times he's caught them in the act.

After another, never tiring, make-out session, Stiles pried himself out of Derek's hold. But he stayed close to do cutesy pecks. "I...*kiss*...gotta...*kiss*...go."

Derek let out a deep sigh, "Alright, alright. I got papers to grade anyway...call me later?"

"Just to check in or for some phone sex?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"Both?"

"I'll teach you how to sext when I get back...or while I'm alone." Stiles called out as he headed for the shower.

Derek slowly got up and stretched. He opened some windows to let some air in. He looked around and thought of what he could do while Stiles was gone for the three day weekend. Papers will take up a good portion of his time but not all of it. Boyd and Erica might try to convince him to go drinking again but he's still somewhat traumatized by his birthday shot taking experience. He could work out, though it's not as fun without Stiles to sit on his back while he did push ups or course him into doing more pull ups by telling him he'll lick his dick each time he was face to face with it. Maybe he'll cook something for himself and then think up a romantic dinner for when Stiles came back.

"Hey, you want anything specific when you get back?" Derek said loud enough for Stiles to hear him through the water.

"YOU IN CHOCOLATE!"

Derek blushed with his smile. "To eat! And don't say my ass!"

"BECAUSE THAT'SA GIVEN?"

"Why do I love you?"

"NUH-UH! I AN'T JINXING IT BABE! YOU JUST DO AND IT'S FOR ETERNITY!"

Derek gave a faux sigh of exasperation and was glad Stiles wasn't there to see his totally, head over heels, smile. Yeah, he loved that hyper active spaz.

* * *

 

"Let's go get lit!" Erica exclaimed happily as she barged into the loft.

Derek looked at Boyd for explanation.

"Drunk."

"Ah, well as fun as that sounds...it sounds like no fun at all." Derek deadpanned. He reached over the next stack of papers that needed to be graded.

"Boo! Oh come on. Since you and Stiles shacked up, we hardly see you." Erica pouted.

"We've been busy." Derek muttered. Erica got close to his face and stared, trying to read into him because the way his voice sounded, she knew something _kinky_ was afoot. Derek only managed to last half a minute before he gave in. " _I've_ been busy staking my claim on Stiles and showing him I'm the better choice over Theo. But it's a couples activity so it's a _we_."

Erica smiled devilishly while Boyd groaned.

"You got to tell me everything!"

"No."

"Oh come on, please!" Erica begged with the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"No. Now go. I've got papers to finish if I want to not feel guilty while I'm with Stiles. Which I don't because I nearly let him slip away. So shoo."

Erica pouted in defeat and was about to leave with Boyd when she got a notification on her phone. She smirked at Derek with another hellish gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, so we skip the bar. But Boyd and I are already dressed in leather like bad asses. Why not let us be your posé as you go remind Theo Stiles is off the market?"

"What are you talking about?" Derek demanded. Erica passed over her phone and showed him the picture of Stiles, Scott, and Theo at some pub with the caption 'Look who we ran into'.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....?
> 
> I dunno, I promised this a long as time ago but then the holidays and personal drama happened. I've actually felt so embarrassed I haven't been on Insta because seriously...I promised this a shit ton time ago....it's not much but it's uh...something?


End file.
